Blackout!
by hpswst101
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a peaceful dinner with their two children when a blackout hits them, making the two kids believe a monster is coming after them. Can the hobbit knight and Daddy Kurt fight off these beasts. Future!Klaine. Enjoy & please review!


Blackout!

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine and possibly the two boys, that one is your call. Enjoy!_

It was six o' clock and the Klaine family, a small family consisting of adults Kurt and Blaine with their two young children. Chris, a younger version of Kurt, was three-and-half-years-old, while his older brother, Darren, was seven and looked very much like Blaine. The family was having a relaxing dinner together; as they ate they're very simple meal of macaroni and cheese with mixed veggies. Yes, the little kids actually ate their veggies!

But a surprise interruption broke through the calm family atmosphere. A blackout.

The lights suddenly went off causing the never-ending chatter from Darren's mouth to stop and for Chris to start whimpering. Both boys still had fears of the dark, as well as the "monsters" that came out when the lights went out.

"Daddies," Chris whimpered and cowered in his booster seat. "I'm scared."

It only took a few seconds for Kurt's eyes to meet Blaine's as their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. First thing, calm the kids down.

"It's okay, Chris," Kurt comforted. "Want to sit on my lap?" Kurt asked as he looked to where he knew the little boy was. It didn't help that at that moment the rainstorm outside changed into a thunderstorm. Chris started to cry as thunder clapped. Kurt automatically reached over and picked up his offspring, cuddling the boy close to his chest.

"Daddies," Darren spoke up, his voice quite and nervous. "I think there's a monster coming for us." This did not help the Chris situation; as the little three-year-old did the only thing a three-year-old knew to do, cry.

"Darren, monsters don't exist," Blaine tried to comfort the other son while Kurt was preoccupied with the little one and trying to get him quite.

"Blaine can you grab the flashlights?" Kurt asked as he continued to shush the little one. "It might help the kids a bit if they could see."

"I'll try to locate one. They're in the kitchen right?"

"No, don't go Daddy!" Darren cried and grabbed on to his Daddy Blaine's hand. "The monster is going to eat you if you go in there alone!"

"Then would you like to come with me?" Blaine asked the younger one, as he squeezed the little boy's hand. The little boy didn't respond.

"Darren, come here," Kurt said in a gentle and soothing voice. "Let Daddy Blaine locate a flashlight or two and we'll go sit by the couch. That's a safe zone. No monsters will get you there."

"But what about Daddy Blaine?" Darren asked. "He's not going to be in the safe zone."

"Daddy Blaine, is a big boy, I think he can take down any monster that comes in his way," Kurt continued and gently took hold of the other boy's hand.

"You promise, Daddy Blaine, won't be hurt?" Darren asked; wanting to make sure his dad would still be there. Who was going to teach him and Chris how to play guitar?

"I promise," Kurt said and kissed the little boy's head. Chris' wailing had died down a bit and was just now sniffing into his Daddy Kurt's designer shirt.

"Be careful, Daddy," Chris sniffled.

Blaine suddenly smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Can the brave monster hunting, flashlight seeking hobbit get a good luck kiss from his favorite man?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband's cheesiness, but smiled and leaned over to place a warm kiss on his partner's lips.

"Eww," the two kids moaned causing the two men to break apart and chuckle.

"All right, I'm off," Blaine said and let go of Darren's hand and felt his way into the kitchen. Kurt, making sure Chris was in a secure place on his hip and had a good grip on Darren's hand, somehow led the three of the them to the couch without bumping into anything. It was a good thing that Kurt and Blaine made sure that the kids had cleaned up their messes before dinner.

Kurt settled into the couch, with Chris, still curled up in his lap and nuzzled deep into his shirt, while Darren curled up into Kurt's side. His father's hand brushing his oldest son's hair. It was the best way to calm Darren down.

"Why do you two like kissing so much?" Darren mumbled into Kurt's shirt.

Kurt had to think about that for a minute because he was quite positive that saying, "Because your father is a really good kisser" would not be the most appropriate answer in this case. "It shows our love and affections for each other," Kurt decided simply. "Let's each know that the other is thinking of us which is always a good thing."

It was then that another thunderclap sounded and it was Darren who cried this time. "There's a monster at the door!"

This set off Chris crying again. Kurt let out a quiet sigh as he went back to his parental duty of trying to calm the kids down and assuring them that monsters didn't exist.

"But Daddy Blaine hasn't came back," Darren wept. "The monster got him!"

"Darren, I assure you that Daddy Blaine is fine. Blaine! Can you please answer me?"

"Answer what?" Blaine's voice came from the kitchen, as well as the sounds of some type of cooking equipment falling with a loud clang.

"DADDY!" The little boys screamed and both clutched onto Kurt tighter, their sharp nails digging through Kurt's shirt. _I am so going to clip and file these nails down_, Kurt thought. "Blaine!" he yelled gently in questioning.

"I'm fine!" Blaine shouted back. "Just accidentally caused all the pots to fall. No big deal. I'm fine, nothings broken! Nice to know that you all care so much about me."

"Did you find the flashlights?" Kurt asked. He could really use the reprieve of quitter and calmer children.

"Uh... not yet... oh! Found them!" Two beams of light came on from the kitchen, slightly revealing the form of Blaine standing up and starting to walk back to his family. "And the hobbit knight returns back from the hunt without a scratch and with two flashlights." He took a spot on the other side of Kurt and wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders as he gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead. "See I'm fine. No damages."

"I wasn't the one who was worried," Kurt corrected, the flashlight lighting up Kurt's features in a haunting and beautiful light.

"Oh!" Blaine said breathless and over dramatically clutched at his chest with his hand. "You wound me." The little kids giggled at the scene while Kurt just rolled his eyes but gave a fond smile to the other man.

"Thank you for fetching the flashlight, Blaine," Kurt replied and kissed the other man on the cheek. "And coming back without a scratch."

"Well it was a tough battle, fighting off those monsters," Blaine continued with the monster story, milking it out for all that it was worth. As Blaine continued to make up the story, Kurt looked up to the ceiling and gave a small shake of the head, before focusing back on his husband and smiling at him. He'll let Blaine have his fun; it was amusing to listen to anyways.

Once Blaine was done with faux-tale, Darren stood up on the couch and yelled happily, "Yeah! Daddy Blaine defeated the monsters and now we have light! No more monsters are going to be coming after us now!" Darren exclaimed happily, took one of the flashlights, and started to swing it around like a maniac.

"No more monsters!" Chris sang happily and started to giggle at his brother's crazy waving and the light traveling all over the place in crazy patterns.

"Darren, watch where you're pointing that!" Kurt scolded after getting hit in the face by the flashlight beam. "Or I am going to take it away!"

"Sorry, Daddy," Darren apologized and stopped waving it around so much as he settled on to his fathers' laps. His parents' thighs were pressed together, so Darren could easily sit on top of the two.

"It's all right. Just be careful of where you're pointing that." Kurt placed a kiss on the boy's curly mop of hair to let him know that all was forgiven.

It wasn't too long after that, that Chris fell asleep and then Darren a half-hour later. The two fathers moved their children to their own beds. And as they exited the two separate rooms, the lights came back on. Kurt sighed and leaned up against the railing banister that led from the second floor to the first. "You know I remember blackouts being a lot more fun and... interesting," Kurt spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to wake the kids again.

"They were until we had kids," Blaine agreed and kissed his husband more fully on the mouth. After taking a break for some air, the two stayed fully wrapped around the other, their foreheads touching. "Come on," Blaine said reluctantly. "Let's clean up my mess and then head off to bed. I'm tired."

"Agreed. Who knew calming down two kids drained so much energy from you," Kurt stated as the two walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Yep, two is enough for us," Blaine agreed as he started to pick up the pots he had dropped as he had searched for the flashlights. The two had the equipment put away in nanoseconds, and were back up in their room. In their pajamas, curled up against one another, they both drifted off to sleep.

And even though the kids could be a hassle, like they had been tonight, they could also be the world's greatest gift ever given to the two.

_A/N Well, I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I have more stories from this little family just waiting to come out so stay tuned. And feel more then welcome to read my other two Klaine family stories._

_Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!_


End file.
